Console Commands (Skyrim)/Miscellaneous Items
Description This article is a list of item codes that can be entered to add items to your inventory through the console. '' ''skyrim This article serves to be a comprehensive list and is not meant for commentary/discussion on the quality of the items listed. Warning some of these commands have not been tested and can mess with your game.'' '' All items consist of a 8 digit hexadecimal ID. ''To use these item IDs, use the The console command on PC by default is brought up via the tilde (`) key. An example of the add item syntax:'' :player.additem ' '' ''As a guide, we will use adding hide armor to the player as an example. Un exemple de la syntaxe élément add: '' :player.additem An example of giving the player 1 Hide Armor would involve typing the following command into the console: '' ::player.additem 00013911 1 Hint: To make it slightly easier typing in these codes, the leading zeroes can be removed. Un exemple de donner au joueur Armure 1 Masquer impliquerait tapant la commande suivante dans la console: '' ::player.additem 00013911 1 < p données rte-fromparser = "true"> Astuce : Pour faire taper un peu plus facile dans ces codes, les zéros peuvent être enlevés. For example with the same item code as above minus the leading zeroes: '' :::player.additem 13911 1 '' The last digit is the amount of items we want to add. Par exemple avec le code de l'article même que ci-dessus moins les zéros: ' :::player.additem 13911 1 ''''Le dernier chiffre est le montant des éléments que nous voulons ajouter. Any amount up to a maximum of 4,294,967,295 (2^32 - 1) can be used. Toute quantité allant jusqu'à un maximum de 4,294,967,295 (2 ^ 32 - 1) peut être utilisé. For example to add 112 gold coins (Gold Coins have an item ID of 000000F which can be shortened to F) to your inventory, you can type: ''' ::::'''player.additem f 112 '' 'While this page does list a good source of item codes, Skyrim now includes the ability to look up item codes in game. Par exemple, pour ajouter 112 pièces d'or (pièces d'or ont un ID d'élément de 000000F qui peuvent être raccourcies à F) dans votre inventaire, vous pouvez taper: ''' ::::'''player.additem f 112 < / b> ''''Bien que cette page contient néanmoins une bonne source de codes articles, Skyrim inclut désormais la possibilité de rechercher des codes d'article dans le jeu. The following command displays items and their codes in the console depending on the search string provided. La commande suivante affiche les éléments et leurs codes dans la console en fonction de la chaîne de recherche fourni. The syntax is as follows: ''' :::::''help ' '' 'Using the same example from above, typing help "hide armor" 4 will display all items that have hide armor in their name. La syntaxe est la suivante: ''' :::::''''chaîne rechercher> aide de formes à avancée> En utilisant l'exemple même d'en haut, en tapant ' aider à «cacher l'armure" 4 afficher tous les éléments qui ont une armure se cachent en leur nom. Look through the list that shows on screen with page up and page down and type the item id with the add item command. Regardez à travers la liste qui apparaît à l'écran avec un maximum de page et page vers le bas et tapez l'identifiant de détail avec la commande Ajouter un élément. This even works with user created items from mods. Cela marche même avec des objets créés par l'utilisateur de mods. Note that the 4 at end is required. Notez que les 4 à la fin est nécessaire. The 4 is at the end as it isolates the search to items which can also have 0 supplemented. Le 4 est à la fin car elle isole la recherche aux éléments qui peuvent aussi avoir complété 0. ''' ::::::'player.removeitem X''' ' '''Sometimes picking up quest items early will bug the item, keeping the player from dropping and/or turning item in. Or in my case during " ' ::::::'player.removeitem Parfois xxx ramasser précoce bug la question, en gardant le joueur de tomber et / ou en tournant élément po ou dans mon cas lors de " data-rte-instance="1706-17461253564f416499bb9e1" href="/wiki/The_Book_of_Love" title="The Book of Love">The Book of Love." données rte instance = "1706-17461253564f416499bb9e1" href = "/ wiki / The_Book_of_Love" title = "Le Livre de l'Amour"> Le Livre de l'Amour . " I put quest on hold for a bit, ended up accumulating 3 Je mets la quête en attente pour un peu, a fini par accumuler 3 data-rte-instance="1706-17461253564f416499bb9e1" href="/wiki/Amulet_of_Mara" title="Amulet of Mara">Amulets of Mara and then was unable to do quest for some reason. données rte instance = "1706-17461253564f416499bb9e1" href = "/ wiki / Amulet_of_Mara" title = "Amulette de Mara"> Amulettes de Mara , puis a été incapable de faire la quête pour une raison quelconque. I fixed by removing 2 of the amulets and then equipped the 3rd and the quest activated again. J'ai corrigé en supprimant deux des amulettes et équipée de la 3ème et la quête de nouveau activé. This can also be useful if you complete a quest in which the person u gave quest item to dies and you loot that item. Cela peut aussi être utile si vous avez terminé une quête dans laquelle la personne a donné u objet de quête d'meurt et que vous ramassez de cet article. This can cause you to not be able to drop the item. Cela peut vous amener à ne pas être en mesure de déposer l'élément. eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ' {C ' ées> SubPages *Console Item Codes (Skyrim)/Armor *Console Item Codes (Skyrim)/Books *Console Item Codes (Skyrim)/Characters *Console Item Codes (Skyrim)/Weapons Currency *0000000A - Lockpick (you can just put A and omit the 0's) *0000000F - Gold (you can just put F and omit the 0's) Scrolls *000A44A0 - Scroll of Conjure Frost Atronach *000A44A1 - Scroll of Conjure Storm Atronach *000A44A3 - Scroll of Revanant *000A44A4 - Scroll of Command Daedra *000A44A5 - Scroll of Dread Zombie *000A44A6 - Scroll of Expel Daedra *000A44A7 - Scroll of Dead Thrall *000A44A8 - Scroll of Flame Thrall *000A44A9 - Scroll of Frost Thrall *000A44B0 - Scroll of Chain Lightning *000A44B1 - Scroll of Fire Storm *000A44B2 - Scroll of Blizzard *000A44B5 - Scroll of Rally *000A44B6 - Scroll of Frenzy *000A44B7 - Scroll of Invisibility *000A44B9 - Scroll of Pacify *000A44C1 - Scroll of Heal Other *000A44C2 - Scroll of Repel Lesser Undead *000A44C3 - Scroll of Circle of Protection *000A44C4 - Scroll of Grand Healing *000A44C5 - Scroll of Repel Undead *000A44C6 - Scroll of Turn Greater Undead *000A44C7 - Scroll of Fury *000A44C8 - Random? *000A44C9 - Random? Jewelry *000C8911 - Amulet of Akatosh *000CC848 - Amulet of Arkay *000C8915 - Amulet of Dibella *000C8917 - Amulet of Julianos *000C8919 - Amulet of Kynareth *000C891B - Amulet of Mara *000CC844 - Amulet of Stendarr *000CC846 - Amulet of Talos *000878BB - Amulet of Zenithar *00016730 - Copper and Moonstone Circlet *000166FF - Copper and Onyx Circlet *00016731 - Copper and Ruby Circlet *000166FE - Copper and Sapphire Circlet *000166FD - Gold and Ruby Circlet *000877F1 - Gold Diamond Necklace *000877C9 - Gold Diamond Ring *000877CA - Gold Emerald Ring *00087835 - Gold Jeweled Necklace *000877D5 - Gold Necklace *0001CF2B - Gold Ring *000877DC - Gold Ruby Necklace *000877CB - Gold Sapphire Ring *000166D6 - Jade and Emerald Circlet *0001671A - Jade and Sapphire Circlet *000877A7 - Silver Amethyst Ring *000166E0 - Silver and Moonstone Circlet *00016719 - Silver and Sapphire Circlet *00087833 - Silver Emerald Necklace *000877AB - Silver Garnet Ring *00087834 - Silver Jeweled Necklace *0009171B - Silver Necklace *0003B97C - Silver Ring *000877B1 - Silver Ruby Ring *00087832 - Silver Sapphire Necklace *000403A9 - Viola's Gold Ring *00068B83 - Nightweaver's Band Crafting/Smithing Materials Ingots *0005ACE5 - Steel Ingot *0005ACE4 - Iron Ingot *0005ACE3 - Silver Ingot *0005AD93 - Corundum Ingot *0005AD99 - Orichalcum Ingot *0005AD9D - Ebony Ingot *0005AD9E - Gold Ingot *0005ADA0 - Quicksilver Ingot *000DB8A2 - Dwarven Metal Ingot *0005ADA1 - Refined Malachite *0005AD9F - Refined Moonstone Dragon Drops *0003ADA3 - Dragon Scales *0003ADA4 - Dragon Bones Ore *0005ACDB - Corundum Ore *0005ACDC - Ebony Ore *0005ACDE - Gold Ore *0005ACE1 - Malachite Ore *0005ACE0 - Moonstone Ore *0005ACDD - Orichalcum Ore *0005ACE2 - Quicksilver Ore *0005ACDF - Silver Ore *00071CF3 - Iron Ore Leather And Hides *0003AD53 - Cave Bear Pelt *0003AD8F - Cow Hide *0003AD90 - Deer Hide *0003AD8E - Goat Hide *0003AD93 - Horse Hide *0003AD75 - Ice Wolf Pelt *000DB5D2 - Leather *000800E4 - Leather Strips *0003AD74 - Wolf Pelt *0003AD75 - Ice Wolf Pelt *0003AD54 - Snow Bear Pelt *0003AD52 - Bear Pelt Misc. *0003AD5B - Daedra Heart Other Quest Items (Editors Note: Items that are obtained or used during a quest that do not fit in other categories, should be moved here) *0002996F - Glenmoril Witch's Head *0003A070 - Skeleton Key(Editors Note: Can be used as a unbreakable lockpick) Various *0003AD6C - Mammoth Tusk *0002F2F4 - Woodcutter's Axe *0006F993 - Firewood(Editors Note: Obtained from using wood chopping blocks at lumber mills) *000E3C16 - Pickaxe *001019D4 - Notched Pickaxe (Editors Note: This item needs to be moved) *000AEBF1 - Dwemer Cog *000AF5fD - Skull *00033760 - Charcoal (for blacksmithing) *0001D4EC - Torch *0004F006 - Arm Bandages Ancient Nord Set *000302CA - Ancient Nord Bow *0001CB64 - Ancient Nord Battle Axe *0002C672 - Ancient Nord War Axe *000236A5 - Ancient Nord Greatsword *0002C66F - Ancient Nord Sword *00018388 - Ancient Nord Armor *00056A9D - Ancient Nord Boots *00056A9E - Ancient Nord Helmet *00056B17 - Ancient Nord Gauntlets Dragon Masks *00061CA5 - Nahkriin Mask *00061CAB - Volsung Mask *00061CC9 - Vokun Mask *00061CC2 - Otar Mask *00061C8B - Morokei Mask *00061CC0 - Rahgot Mask *00061CC1 - Hevnoraak Mask *00061CB9 - Krosis Mask *00061CCA - Wooden Mask *00061CD6 - Konahrik mask *00061CE1 - Vosidaro Mask Falmer Set staffs *00038340 - Falmer Bow *00083167 - Falmer Supple Bow *000302CD - Falmer War Axe *0006F700 - Honed Falmer War Axe *0002E6D1 - Falmer Sword *0006F6FF - Honed Falmer Sword *0005C06C - Falmer Shield *0004C3CB - Falmer Helmet *000B83CB - Falmer Armor *000B83CD - Falmer Boots *000B83CF - Falmer Gauntlets Artifacts *00035066 - Skull of Corruption *0004A38F - Ebony Blade *0001C4E6 - The Rueful Axe *0001CB36 - Sanguine Rose *000233E3 - Mace of Molag Bal *0002AC6F - Wabbajack *0002ACD2 - Volendrung *000240D2 - Mehrunes' Razor *0009CCDC - Blade of Woe *0004E4EE - Dawnbreaker *00035369 - Staff of Magnus *000956B5 - Wuuthrad *00045F96 - Spellbreaker *00052794 - Ebony Mail *0007C932 - Archmage Robe *0002AC61 - Savior's Hide *000D2846 - Masque of Clavicus Vile *0002C37B - Ring of Namira *0002AC60 - Ring of Hircine *000F82FE - Cursed Ring of Hircine *00063B27 - Azura's Star *00063B29 - The Black Star *000AB704 - Halldir's Staff *000C1989 - Bolar's Oathblade *0006AF63 - Trollsbane *0001C492 - Nettlebane *00043E1E - Alessandra's Dagger *0002D773 - Gauldur amulet *000E41D8 - Shield of Ysgramor *000F8318 - Chillrend *000295F3 - Helm of Yngol *000TR061 - Staff of Justice Ammunition *00038341 - Falmer Arrow *00034182 - Ancient Nord Arrow *000236DD - Dart *00020F02 - CWArrowShort *00020DDF - CWArrow *000139C0 - Daedric Arrow *000139BF - Ebony Arrow *000139BE - Glass Arrow *000139BD - Elven Arrow *000139BC - Dwarven Arrow *000139BB - Orcish Arrow *0001397F - Steel Arrow *0001397D - Iron Arrow *0010EC8C - DwaivenSphereBolt02 *0010E2DE - Foil owerlron Arrow *0010B0A7 - Bound Arrow *00109AB6 - TrapDweBal istaBoltAmmo06 *00109AB5 - TrapDweBal istaBoltAmmo04 *00109AB4 - TrapDweBal istaBoltAmmo03 *00109AB3 - TrapDweBal istaBoltAmmo02 *00105EE7 - Steel Arrow *000EAFDF - Nord Hero Arrow *000E738A - Rusty Arrow *000CEE9E - Forsworn Arrow *000CAB52 - Practice Arrow *000961D6 - Japhet's Folly Catapult Ammo *0007B935 - DwarvenSphereBoltOl *0007B932 - Dwarven Sphere Arrow *00073FE6 - Catapult Ammo *0006DA4F - Dwemer Ballista Ammo *0006A0BF - Dummy Arrow *00052E99 - FXDustDropAmmoTiny *00052E97 - FXDustDropAmmoSm *0003BDF7 - FXDustDropAmmoMed Food *000E8448 - Charred Skeever Hide *000EBA01 - Apple Cabbage Stew *000EBA02 - Cabbage Soup *000EBA03 - Horse Meat *000EDB2E - Dog Meat *000F1464 - DefauItPotionRackPotionMarker (Editors Note: Check Item Name; Editor2: no valid item name; seems to reduce player output damage?) *000F2011 - Chicken Breast *000E8947 - Cooked Chicken *000F257E - Jessica's Wine *0003133B - Alto Wine *000F4314 - Beef Stew *000F4315 - Horker Stew *000F431B - Cabbage Potato Soup *000F431C - Tomato Soup *000F431D - Venison Stew *000F431E - Vegetable Soup *000F4320 - Elsweyr Fondue *0002C35A - BlackBriar Mead *000F693F - BlackBriar Reserve *00064B2E - Apple *00064B2F - Apple02 *00064B30 - Boiled Creme Treat *00064B31 - Goat Cheese Wedge *00064B32 - Eidar Cheese Wedge *00064B33 - Goat Cheese Wheel *00064B34 - Eidar Cheese Wheel *00064B35 - Sliced Goat Cheese *00064B36 - Sliced Eidar Cheese *00064B38 - HoneyNut Treat *00064B39 - Long Taffy Treat *00064B3A - Baked Potatoes *00064B3B - Cooked Salmon *00064B3C - Cooked Slaughterfish *00064B3D - Sweetroll *00064B3E - Grilled Leeks *00064B3F - Cabbage *00064B40 - Carrot *00064B41 - Potato *00064B42 - Tomato *00064B43 - Pie *00065C9A - Leg of Goat Ingredients *0006BC0A - Antlers Large *0006BC0B - Antlers Small *0006BC02 - Bear Claws *000A9191 - Bee Hive Husk *000B08C5 - Bee Honey Comb *0007E8C8 - Rock Warbler Egg *000727DE - Blue Butterfly Wing *00023D6F - Pine Thrush Egg *00023D77 - Chicken's Egg *0004DA25 - Blisterwort *00034CDD - Bone Meal *0003AD61 - Briar Heart *0006ABCB - Canis Root *00052695 - Charred Skeever Hide *0003AD56 - Chaurus Eggs *000B2183 - Creep Cluster Root *000B701A - Crimson Nirnroot *000A9195 - CritterBeeIngredient *00106E1C - Silverside Perch (Fish) *00106E1B - Abecean Longfin (Fish) *00106E1A - River Betty (Fish) *00106E19 - Cyrodilic Spadetail (Fish) *00106E18 - Histcarp (Fish) *0003AD5B - Daedra Heart *000516C8 - Death Bell *000E4F0C - Blue Dartwing (Dragonfly) *000BB956 - Orange Dartwing (Dragonfly) *000889A2 - Dragons Tongue *000F11C0 - Dwarven Oil *0003AD63 - Ectoplasm *00034D31 - Elves Ear *0003AD5D - Falmer Ear *000705B7 - Favor Thadgeir Ashes *0003AD5E - Fire Salts *0004DA73 - Torchbug Thorax *00034D32 - Frost Mirriam *0003AD5F - Frost Salts *00034D22 - Garlic *0007E8C1 - Giant Lichen *0003AD64 - Giant's Toe *0003AD73 - Glow Dust *0007EE01 - Glowing Mushroom *0006B689 - Hagraven Claw *0003AD66 - Hagraven Feathers *00057F91 - Hanging Moss *000E7EBC - Hawk Beak *000E7ED0 - Hawk Feathers *001016B3 - Human Flesh *000B18CD - Human Heart *0003AD6A - Ice Wraith Teeth *0001BCBC - Jarrin Root *0006AC4A - Jazbay Grapes *0005076E - Juniper Berries *00045C28 - Lavender *00074A19 - MS03BlackBriarSecretIngredient (Editors Note: Check Item Name; Editor2: displays in-game as Salt Pile - has same alchemic characteristics, as well, but stacks in a different pile) *000D8E3F - Moon Sugar *000EC870 - Mora Tapinella *000727DE - Moth Wing Blue *000727DF - Moth Wing Luna *000727E0 - Moth Wing Monarch *00077E1C - Mountain Flower Blue *00077E1E - Mountain Flower Purple *00077E1D - Mountain Flower Red *0006BC00 - Mudcrab Chitin *0004DA00 - Fly Amanita (Mushroom) *0004DA20 - Bleeding Crown (Mushroom) *0004DA22 - White Cap (Mushroom) *0004DA23 - Imp Stool (Mushroom) *0004DA24 - Namira's Rot (Mushroom) *0002F44C - Nightshade *00059B86 - Nirnroot *0007EDF5 - Nordic Barnacles *000854FE - Pearl *00085500 - Pearl Small *0006BC10 - Powdered Mammoth Tusk *0006BC07 - Sabrecat Eyeball *0006BC04 - Sabrecat Tooth *00034CDF - Salt Pile *0006F950 - Scaly Pholiota *0003AD6F - Skeever Tail *0007E8C5 - Slaughterfish Egg *0003AD70 - Slaughterfish Scales *0001B3BD - Snowberry *0009151B - Spider Egg *00083E64 - Spiky Grass *00063B5F - Spriggan Sap *0007E8B7 - Swamp Fungal Pod *0003AD71 - Taproot *000134AA - Thistle *0003AD72 - Troll Fat *0003F7F8 - Tundra Cotton *0003AD76 - Vampire Dust *0003AD60 - Void Salts *0004B0BA - Wheat *0006BC0E - Wisp Wrappings *0004DA22 - White Caps Potions *00039BE6 - Potion of Extreme Magicka *00039BE4 - Potion of Extreme Healing *0003EAE6 - Potion of Extreme Stamina *FF000D6F - Potion of Invisiblity *00039BE7 - Potion of Ultimate Magicka *00039BE5 - Potion of Ultimate Healing *00039CF3 - Potion of Ultimate Stamina *00073F34 - Deadly Poison *00039BE8 - Potion of Stamina *00039D12 - Enchanter's Elixir *00039967 - Blacksmith's Elixir *0003EB41 - Potion of Prolonged Invisibility *000AE723 - Potion of Cure Disease *000F84B3 - Prime Elixir of Escape *00057A7A - Skooma *00065C37 - Velvet LeChance *00065C38 - White-Gold Tower *00065C39 - Cliff Racer Soul Gems *0002E4E2 - Petty Soul Gem *0002E4E3 - Petty Soul Gem (Petty) *0002E4E4 - Lesser Soul Gem *0002E4E5 - Lesser Soul Gem (Lesser) *0002E4E6 - Common Soul Gem *0002E4F3 - Common Soul Gem (Common) *0002E4F4 - Greater Soul Gem *0002E4FB - Greater Soul Gem (Greater) *0002E4FC - Grand Soul Gem *0002E4FF - Grand Soul Gem (Grand) *0002E500 - Black Soul Gem *0002E504 - Black Soul Gem (Grand) *00043E26 - Wylandriahs Soul Gem *00063B27 - Azura's Star *00063B29 - The Black Star (Azura's Star – Black Version) *00094E40 - Treated Soul Gem Gems *00063B47 - Diamond *00063B43 - Emerald *00063B42 - Ruby *00063B44 - Sapphire *00063B46 - Amethyst *00063B45 - Garnet *0006851E - Flawless Amethyst *0006851F - Flawless Diamond *00068520 - Flawless Emerald *00068521 - Flawless Garnet *00068522 - Flawless Ruby *00068523 - Flawless Sapphire *0009DFBB - Unusual Gem (Does not advance "No stone unturned" quest) Bound Weapons And Armor Weapons *000896D5 - EnchIronDaggerMagicka01 *000896D6 - EnchIronDaggerMagicka02 *000896D7 - EnchIronDaggerMagicka03 *000896D8 - EnchIronGreatswordMagicka01 *000896D9 - EnchIronGreatswordMagicka02 *000896DA - EnchIronGreatswordMagicka03 *000896DB - EnchIronWarhammerMagicka01 *000896DC - EnchIronWarhammerMagicka02 *000896DD - EnchIronWarhammerMagicka03 *000896DE - EnchIronMaceSoulTrap02 *000896DF - EnchIronMaceSoulTrap03 *000896E0 - EnchIronSwordSouITrap02 *000896E1 - EnchIronSwordSoulTrap03 *000896E2 - EnchIronWarAxeSoup02 *000896E3 - EnchIronWarAxeSoulTrap03 *000896E4 - EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap01 *000896E5 - EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap02 *000896E6 - EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap03 *000896E7 - EnchIronBattleaxeSouITrap01 *000896E8 - EnchIronBattleaxeSoulTrap02 *000896E9 - EnchIronBattleaxeSoulTrap03 *000896EA - EnchIronDaggerSoulTrap01 *000896EB - EnchIronDaggerSoulTrap02 *000896EC - EnchIronC3ggerSoulTrap03 *000896ED - EnchIronGreatswordSoulTrap01 *000896EE - EnchIronGreatswordSoulTrap02 *000896EF - EnchIronGreatswordSouITrap03 *000896F0 - EnchIronBattleaxeTum01 *000896F1 - EnchIronBattleaxeTurn02 *000896F2 - EnchIronBattleaxeTurn03 *000896F3 - EnchIronDaggerTurn01 *000896F4 - EnchIronDaggerTurn02 *000896F5 - EnchIronDaggerTurn03 *000896F6 - EnchIronGreatswordTurn01 *000896F7 - EnchIronGreatswordTurn02 *000896F8 - EnchIronGreatswordTurn03 *000896F9 - EnchIronWarhammerTurn01 *000896FA - EnchIronWarhammerTurn02 *000896FB - EnchIronWarhammefTurn03 *000896FC - EnchIronBattleaxeStamina01 *000896FD - EnchIronBattleaxeStamina02 *000896FE - EnchIronBattleaxeStamina03 *000896FF - EnchIronDaggerStamina01 *00089700 - EnchIronDaggerStamina02 *00089701 - EnchIronDaggerStamina03 *00089702 - EnchIronGreatswordStamina01 *00089703 - EnchIronGreatswordStamina02 *00089704 - EnchIronGreatswordStamina03 *00089705 - EnchIronWarhammerStamina01 *00089706 - EnchIronWarhammerStamina02 *00089707 - EnchIronWarhammerStamina03 *00089708 - EnchIronBattleaxeFear01 *00089709 - EnchIronBattleaxeFear02 *0008970A - EnchIronBattleaxeFear03 *0008970B - EnchIronDaggerFear01 *0008970C - EnchIronDaggerFear02 *00089700 - EnchIronDaggerFear03 *0008970E - EnchIronGreatswordFear01 *0008970F - EnchIronGreatswordFear02 *00089710 - EnchIronGreatswordFear03 *00089711 - EnchIronMaceFear01 *00089712 - EnchIronMaceFear02 *00089713 - EnchIronMaceFear03 *00089714 - EnchIronSwordFear01 *00089715 - EnchIronSwordFear02 *00089716 - EnchIronSwordFear03 *00089717 - EnchIronWarAxeFear01 *00089718 - EnchIronWarAxeFear02 *00089719 - EnchIronWarAxeFear03 *0008971A - EnchIronWarhammerFear01 *00089718 - EnchIronWarhammerFear02 *0008971C - EnchIronWarhammerFear03 *000940D8 - FavorNelacarStaffFear *000946FC - FFSteelGreatswordBalgruuf *00094A2B - dunAnsilvundGhostblade *000956B5 - C06BladeOfYsgramor *000964C9 - DBBIadeOfWoeAstrid *0009B2B2 - BluePalaceWabbajack *0009CAF3 - EnchHuntingBowFire1 *0009CCDC - DBBladeOfWoeReward *0009F25C - SkyforgeSteelSword *0009F25D - SkyforgeSteeldagger *0009F25E - SkyforgeSteelGreatsword *0009F25F - SkyforgeSteelBattleaxe *0009F260 - SkvforaeSteelWarAxe *0009FD50 - dunRedEagleSwordBase *000A3115 - NordHeroGreatsword (Update: Should work now. The "U" was actually two 1's. Fix courtesy of http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Weapons. ~ DH) *000A4DCE - dunHagsEndDagger *000A56CE - EnchSteelBattleaxeFire1 *000A56CF - EnchSteelBattleaxeFire2 *000A56D0 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFire3 *000A5DEF - dunGeirmundSigdisBow??? *000A5DF0 - dunGeirmundSigdisBowIllusion *000A6975 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost01 *000A6976 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost02 *000A6977 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost03 *000A6978 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFear1 *000A6979 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFear2 *000A697A - EnchSteelBattleaxeFear3 *000A697B - EnchSteelBattleaxeShock1 *000A697C - EnchSteelBattleaxeShock2 *000A697D - EnchSteelBattleaxeShock3 *000A697E - EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka1 *000A697F - EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka2 *000A6980 - EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka3 *000A6981 - EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap1 *000A6982 - EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap2 *000A6983 - EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap3 *000A6984 - EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina1 *000A6985 - EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina2 *000A6986 - EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina3 *000A6987 - EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn1 *000A6988 - EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn2 *000A6989 - EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn3 *000A698A - EnchSteelGreatswordFear01 *000A698B - EnchSteelGreatswordFear02 *000A698C - EnchSteelGreatswordFear03 *000A698D - EnchSteelGreatswordFire01 *000A698E - EnchSteelGreatswordFire02 *000A698F - EnchSteelGreatswordFire03 *000A6990 - EnchSteelGreatswordFrost01 *000A6991 - EnchSteelGreatswordFrost02 *000A6992 - EnchSteelGreatswordFrost03 *000A6993 - EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka01 *000A6994 - EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka02 *000A6995 - EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka03 *000A6996 - EnchSteelGreatswordShock01 *000A6997 - EnchSteelGreatswordShock02 *000A6998 - EnchSteelGreatswordShock03 *000A6999 - EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap01 *000A699A - EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap02 *000A699B - EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap03 *000A699C - EnchSteelGreatswordStamina01 *000A699D - EnchSteelGreatswordStamina02 *000A699E - EnchSteelGreatswordStamina03 *000A699F - EnchSteelGreatswordTurn01 *000A69A0 - EnchSteelGreatswordTurn02 *000A69A1 - EnchSteelGreatswordTurn03 *000A69A2 - EnchSteelWarhammerFear1 *000A69A3 - EnchSteelWarhammerFear2 *000A69A4 - EnchSteelWarhammerFear3 *000A69A5 - EnchSteelWarhammerFire1 *000A69A6 - EnchSteelWarhammerFire2 *000A69A7 - EnchSteelWarhammerFrost1 *000A69A8 - EnchSteelWarhammerFrost2 *000A69A9 - EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka1 *000A69AA - EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka2 *000A69AB - EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka3 *000A69AC - EnchSteelWarhammerShock1 *000A69AD - EnchSteelWarhammerShock2 *000A69AE - EnchSteelWarhammerShock3 *000A69AF - EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap1 *000A69B0 - EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap2 *000A69B1 - EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap3 *000A69B2 - EnchSteelWarhammerStamina1 *000A69B3 - EnchSteelWarhammerStamina2 *000A69B4 - EnchSteelWarhammerStamina3 *000A69B5 - EnchSteelWarhammerTurn1 *000A69B6 - EnchSteelWarhammerTurn2 *000A69B7 - EnchSteelWarhammerTurn3 *000A69B8 - EnchSteelMaceFear1 *000A69B9 - EnchSteelMaceFear2 *000A69BA - EnchSteelMaceMagicka1 *000A69BB - EnchSteelMaceMagicka2 *000A69BC - EnchSteelMaceMagicka3 *000A69BD - EnchSteelMaceSoulTrap1 *000A69BE - EnchSteelMaceSoulTrap2 *000A69BF - EnchSteelMaceSouITrap3 *000A69C0 - EnchSteelMaceStamina1 *000A69C1 - EnchSteelMaceStamina2 *000A69C2 - EnchSteelMaceStamina3 *000A69C3 - EnchSteelMaceTurn1 *000A69C4 - EnchSteelMaceTurn2 *000139B5 - Daedric Bow (Paralyse 6sec) :O Unsorted (Editors Note: This section needs to be moved) *0008ADFB dunV01unruudRelic01 (ceremonial axe for dungeon) *0008ADFC dunV01unruudPelic02 (ceremonial sword for dungeon) *0008FFDE dunV01unruudOkin *0008FFDF dunV01unruudEduj Category:Console commands Category:Skyrim: Console Commands